


todo tuyo.

by evirtual3



Category: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù 魔道 祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Dibujos animados), 魔道 祖师 - 墨 香 铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angustía, Herido / Comodidad, M/M, Malentendidos, Obscenidad, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evirtual3/pseuds/evirtual3
Summary: Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji se establecieron en el Jingshi, y se podría decir que los dos vivían una vida pacífica.Sin embargo, después de un largo tiempo de vivir juntos, sorprendentemente los dos se pelearon.*-*Traducción autorizada por: scarletwanlian (scarleteyesss)*-*
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī / Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 29





	todo tuyo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all yours.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728106) by [scarletwanlian (scarleteyesss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarleteyesss/pseuds/scarletwanlian). 



Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji se establecieron en el Jingshi, y se podía decir que los dos vivían una vida pacífica.

Sin embargo, después de un largo tiempo de vivir juntos, sorprendentemente los dos se pelearon.

Rara vez discutían, así que cuando lo hicieron, todos se dieron cuenta al instante, ya que la pelea fue suficiente para hacer temblar las paredes del Jingshi hasta el punto en que la gente temía que se derrumbara.

Pero lo que estuvo más cerca de romperse fueron sus corazones temblorosos.

El día había comenzado normalmente, así que, naturalmente, Wei Wuxian pensaría que también terminaría como de costumbre.

Resulta que las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba.

Era de noche, unas horas antes de que Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian se fueran a la cacería nocturna. Los dos se besaban tiernamente, usando esas pocas horas libres para relacionarse un poco en el Jingshi.

“Ah-ah-espera,” dijo de repente Wei Wuxian.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Lan Wangji, sin aliento.

Wei Wuxian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. “¿No te sientes raro? ¿Haciendo esto mientras todos están despiertos y pueden escucharnos?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Wei Wuxian acercó sus caras una vez más, mirándolo con picardía en los ojos.

“O tal vez, ¿podría ser que Hanguang-Jun esté realmente interesado en este tipo de cosas? ¿Mmh?"

Lan Wangji, naturalmente, no respondió. Wei Wuxian continuó:

“Haciéndolo tan cerca de los demás, con mucha posibilidad de ser escuchado, ¿son estas cosas las que te emocionan, mi querido Hanguang-Jun? Después de todo, eso te daría una razón para vendarme la boca, dejándome absolutamente indefenso. Mi querido Gege, ¿es algo que has anhelado? ¿Tenerme a mí, una persona tan indefensa y dócil debajo de ti, pero incapaz de dejar escapar ningún ruido? ¿Ser capaz de decirme que me calle y yo lo haría? ¿Tenerme obediente bajo tu control?

Wei Wuxian podía ver que sus palabras tenían un efecto en Lan Wangji por la forma en que sus manos estaban cerradas en puños apretados, a pesar de su fría conducta. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y sus ojos más brillantes.

Wei Wuxian suspiró, "Pero este tipo de cosas, de verdad, ¿no es un poco demasiado...?"

Arrastró su boca cerca de la boca de Lan Wangji, pronunciando cada sílaba.

"… ¿Desvergonzado?"

La máscara de la calma de Lan Wangji finalmente se rompió, y miró a Wei Wuxian con las orejas rojas y los ojos llenos de advertencia.

Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero se quedó demasiado sin palabras por las insolentes palabras de Wei Wuxian para poder decir algo.

Por fin, agarró ferozmente las manos de Wei Wuxian y lo empujó contra una de las paredes del Jingshi, poniendo firmemente su boca sobre la suya.

Wei Wuxian suspiró en el beso, acercando a Lan Wangji lo más cerca posible, mientras el hombre ya estaba abriendo sus túnicas.

"Ah, Lan Zhan, sé un poco más amable, por favor. Sabes que tu fuerza es mucho mayor que la mía. Si de verdad quieres hacerme obediente, no tengo forma de luchar contra eso..."

Lan Wangji no se volvió más amable, sino más rudo, y Wei Wuxian sonrió satisfecho.

“Tú realmente… Con tanta rudeza, ¿cómo podría luchar contra eso? No soy más que un mero cultivador, no tengo forma de luchar contra eso... "

Cuando pensaba que Lan Wangji le diría que se callara o que le dijera lo desvergonzado que estaba siendo, los movimientos de Lan Wangji pararon de repente.

"¿Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian llamó.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada y se quedó sorprendido cuando vio lo extraño que era la mirada de Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji lo miraba como si no lo viera del todo. Sus ojos parecían nublados, como si se estuviera reproduciendo otra escena justo frente a ellos, y sus cejas estaban fruncidas. Parecía bastante... angustiado.

Wei Wuxian de repente ya no quería reír más.

Lan Wangji dio un paso atrás y Wei Wuxian comenzó a preocuparse seriamente.

“¿Lan Zhan? ¿Qué pasa?

"Wei Ying".

"¿Si?"

Lan Wangji parecía haber despertado de su aturdimiento, pero tenía una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro.

Pensando en ello, Wei Wuxian recordó que Lan Wangji había estado actuando de manera extraña durante toda la semana, desde la última vez que fueron de cacería nocturna. No fue tan preocupante al principio, pero se volvió cada vez más extraño, a veces mirándolo con los mismos ojos con los que lo estaba mirando ahora.

Pero generalmente solo duraba una fracción de segundo antes de que Lan Wangji lo mirara con esos ojos amorosos que Wei Wuxian conocía tan bien, diciéndole que no era nada. Nunca había durado tanto ni había sido tan intenso como para evitar que hicieran el amor.

“Wei Ying,” lo llamó Lan Wangji, una vez más.

Wei Wuxian no dijo nada, solo esperó.

“Wei Ying, ¿has…?” Lan Wangji pareció luchar con sus palabras.

Frunció los labios. El ceño de Wei Wuxian se hizo más profundo, aprehensivo.

Pero nunca podría haber adivinado cuáles serían las próximas palabras de Lan Wangji.

"¿Besaste a otro hombre?"

...

Al principio, Wei Wuxian estaba aturdido y desorientado.

Y luego... estaba dolido.

"¿Qué? Lan Zhan, ¿qué dijiste?

Pensó que debió haber escuchado mal, pero se demostró lo contrario cuando Lan Wangji se quedó en silencio, con una mirada insegura en su rostro generalmente tranquilo.

"¿Crees que podría haber besado a otra persona? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Lan Wangji pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras. "Yo lo vi. En un sueño", explicó débilmente.

Los pensamientos de Wei Wuxian se aclararon de inmediato.

Así que eso es lo que pasaba.

Un sueño era la razón por la que Lan Wangji actuaba de forma tan extraña los últimos días.

Un sueño era la razón por la que Lan Wangji empezó a dudar de él.

Un sueño.

De repente, una nueva emoción estalló en el corazón de Wei Wuxian.

_La ira._

"Entonces, ¿la razón por la que pensaste que besé a alguien más fue por un sueño? No... ¿Un sueño fue suficiente para hacerte creer que besé a alguien más?"

Sintiendo la creciente ira de Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji trató de explicar, "Justo ahora. Lo que dijiste. Dijiste exactamente lo mismo."

"¿Dije lo mismo? ¡¿Y qué Lan Zhan?! ¡Me conoces muy bien, por supuesto, sabrías lo que diría en cualquier situación! "

"Wei Ying-"

"¡¿No confías en mí, Lan Zhan?! ¿No soy yo tu esposo? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que podría haber besado a alguien que no fueras tú?!"

"Wei Ying por favor…"

"O tal vez, ¿nos casamos demasiado pronto?"

Lan Wangji estaba aturdido por las palabras de Wei Wuxian, e incluso Wei Wuxian sabía que no debía decir esas cosas, pero la ira ya había abierto camino por su cuerpo y su mente.

"Si de verdad crees que podría besar a cualquier otra persona solo por un sueño, entonces, ¿para qué fueron nuestras tres postraciones?"

Wei Wuxian podría ser llamado desvergonzado, porque realmente lo era, y se podía dudar de todo lo que le atañe, ya sea de sus palabras, sus acciones, sus intenciones; era el legendario Yiling Laozu, después de todo.

Pero nunca se podía dudar del amor que sentía por su esposo.

¿Y sobre todo por un sueño?

Lan Wangji se quedó en silencio, pero no era como si Wei Wuxian le diera tiempo para decir algo.

Después de todo, Lan Wangji nunca pudo vencer a Wei Wuxian cuando se trataba de palabras.

“¡Quizás no deberíamos habernos postrado en absoluto! ¡Quizás fue solo un error! O tal vez, nunca debería haber vuelto a la vida... "

"¡Wei Wuxian!" Lan Wangji finalmente gritó, incapaz de escuchar una más de las palabras de Wei Wuxian, su voz temblaba.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que salieran sus siguientes palabras: "¡Lan Wangji!"

Su voz se quebró mientras decía esto, un sabor amargo quedó en su boca.

Era la primera vez que se llamaban por su nombre de cortesía en más de trece años.

Wei Wuxian vio lo mucho que lastimó a Lan Wangji.

Sin embargo, estaba igual de dolido por las palabras de Lan Wangji.

¿Cuándo empezó su marido a dudar de él, cuándo empezó a sospechar de él...?

¿Qué salió mal?

Si ni siquiera Lan Wangji confiaba en él... Si ahora, incluso la única persona que se ha mantenido a su lado durante sus dos vidas no confiaba en él...

Sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero se negó a llorar frente a él. En un suspiro, dijo: "Necesito un poco de aire fresco".

Se dio la vuelta y dejó el Jingshi. Escuchó a Lan Wangji llamarlo por su nombre más de una vez, pero nunca se volvió atrás.

*

_Para ser honesto, nunca pensé que necesitaría venir aquí, o que si lo hacía, sería sin Lan Zhan,_ pensó Wei Wuxian mientras daba un paso adelante.

No era que no quisiera ver a su cuñado, sino que esperaba que saliera de su aislamiento antes de que Wei Wuxian necesitara buscar su ayuda. Además, Wei Wuxian tenía un poco de miedo de molestar al hombre, especialmente desde aquella noche en el Templo Guanyin cuando dijo muy claramente que él era el único error que Lan Wangji había cometido.

¿Cómo podría tener el coraje de verlo en reclusión después de eso? Incluso con su poca vergüenza... ¡había límites!

Trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para no molestar al hombre y provocar cualquier tipo de perturbación en su cultivo, pero no logró superar sus agudos sentidos.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Lan Xichen, con los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración.

"... Soy yo", dijo Wei Wuxian derrotado, sin molestarse en ocultar más su presencia.

"… Oh."

Lan Xichen abrió los ojos y miró a Wei Wuxian con una mirada de sorpresa y distanciamiento. Luego parecía un poco preocupado, como si pudiera adivinar que Wei Wuxian no vendría a visitarlo en reclusión por casualidad.

Bueno, tenía razón.

Wei Wuxian se sentó frente a él y le sonrió gentilmente. "¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó, esperando sonar lo más sincero posible.

A pesar de que solo lo estaba visitando debido a su corazón afligido, Wei Wuxian estaba muy preocupado por su cuñado y esperaba poder brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, incluso si no eran muy allegados.

Lan Xichen pareció sorprendido por el comportamiento de Wei Wuxian, pero sonrió, no obstante. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era bastante cansada.

"Como puedes ver, me estoy recuperando", dijo, luego suspiró. “Pero estoy mejor. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va con Wangji?

La sonrisa de Wei Wuxian se congeló, pero rápidamente trató de ocultarla, esperando que el hombre no lo viera. No era que no quisiera que Lan Xichen supiera que algo había pasado, pero no quería que creyera que estaba tratando mal a Lan Wangji y que dejar que los dos se fugaran juntos fue una mala idea.

_¿O lo fue?_

Wei Wuxian empezó a cuestionar la forma en que ambos actuaban entre ellos desde aquella noche en el templo. Por supuesto, era muy feliz cada día, y siempre asumió que era igual para Lan Wangji.

¿No era así?

Dado que este sueño fue suficiente para que Lan Wangji ya no confiara en él, ¿había más cosas que desconocía? ¿Su esposo alguna vez se sintió disgustado con su relación, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto?

Así como así, Wei Wuxian se perdió en sus pensamientos. Se despertó unos momentos después, y se dio cuenta tarde de que no le había dado una respuesta a Lan Xichen. Sonrió tontamente.

"¡Ah, las cosas van muy bien! Las cosas son muy, muy, muy buenas con Lan Zhan! Soy muy feliz."

Sonrió dulcemente pero se sintió muy amargado. Hasta ahora se sentía muy feliz.

_¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?_

Lan Xichen lo midió durante unos momentos antes de preguntar: "¿Pasa algo malo?" Con los ojos entrecerrados.

Wei Wuxian no debería haberse sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Lan Xichen pudo interpretarlo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

Aún así, intentó encogerse de hombros. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Lan Xichen suspiró, sonando bastante exasperado. “Tanto Wangji como tú son unos mentirosos terribles. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?"

Wei Wuxian no sabía que era un mentiroso terrible, pero igual se rindió. Sin embargo, de repente pensó que era bastante extraño que Lan Xichen no estuviera al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, ya que habría asumido que Lan Wangji le habría hablado al respecto.

"¿No te lo dijo ya Lan Zhan?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Wangji? No lo he visto", dice Lan Xichen, su cara también se confundió. Luego mostró una mirada bastante extraña, casi como de desconfianza. "Así que algo sucedió", dijo severamente.

Wei Wuxian no vio a Lan Qiren de la misma manera que vio a Lan Xichen. Para él, Lan Qiren desaprobaría todo lo que hiciera, por lo que no tenía sentido tratar de ganarse su confianza y aprobación. Sólo podía tratar de ser lo más respetuoso posible cuando lo veía, lo cual era muy raro considerando que el hombre lo evitaba como a la peste.

Lan Xichen no era igual. Lan Xichen era la persona con la que Lan Wangji estaba más unido, y alguien que normalmente vería primero lo bueno en otras personas, sin ver lo malo en ellos. También era una de las pocas personas que podía entender a su esposo, y a quien Lan Wangji apreciaba profundamente. Wei Wuxian no quería decepcionar a este hombre.

No le gustaba la forma en que Lan Xichen lo miraba, como si se mostrara indigno de Lan Wangji, indigno de su confianza.

¿Lan Xichen ya estaba decepcionado de él?

"Wei Gongzi". Su cuñado lo llamó, sacándolo de su ensueño.

"... Lo siento", dijo Wei Wuxian, rascándose la cabeza con torpeza. "Tengo... muchas cosas en mente".

"Ya lo veo", dijo Lan Xichen, sus ojos ahora se ven muy suaves. "¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?"

Viendo la suave mirada en sus ojos, Wei Wuxian se relajó bastante. Parecía que Lan Xichen no lo veía tan mal como había empezado a pensar.

Entonces Wei Wuxian le contó todo, y mientras le decía más y más, el rostro de Lan Xichen se desmoronó más y más. Una vez que terminó, el hombre pareció quedarse sin palabras.

Finalmente, después de unos momentos, preguntó: "¿Wangji te dijo que pensaba de esto?"

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió con esta pregunta, pero luego se sorprendió aún más por el hecho de que Lan Wangji no le dijo lo que pensaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta.

Lan Xichen continuó. "Escuché lo que tenías que decir, y veo tu punto de vista. Sin embargo, ¿viste el de Wangji? ¿Le diste tiempo para explicar algo? ¿Le _preguntaste_ sobre sus pensamientos?

Wei Wuxian de repente se llenó de una inmensa vergüenza.

La respuesta a todas estas preguntas fue no. No, no consideró darle a Lan Wangji tiempo para explicarse, ni se molestó en ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Wei Wuxian comenzó a sentirse muy, muy mal.

"Mi hermano te quiere. Y tú... pusiste en duda tu matrimonio", dijo Lan Xichen, empezando a sonar un poco frustrado.

Wei Wuxian se sintió temblar. Finalmente empezaba a entender el peso de sus palabras, y cómo malinterpretó a su marido muy, muy mal.

Lan Wangji probablemente se sintió muy molesto por estos sueños, de ahí que necesitara hablarlo, eligiendo preguntarle a su marido, probablemente necesitando tranquilidad y explicaciones. Probablemente sólo necesitaba hablarlo y encontrar una manera de hacer que se detuviera con él. Probablemente no dudó ni una vez del amor de su marido por él.

¿Y qué hizo Wei Wuxian? Se enojó.

Peor aún... puso en duda su matrimonio.

Wei Wuxian sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Tener tales sueños no era normal en primer lugar; Lan Wangji probablemente fue maldecido por alguna criatura cuando salieron a cazar por la noche. Probablemente había sido torturado por ello y sólo quería algo de claridad. Sólo quería entender.

Y, pensando en ello, Lan Wangji no se había enojado con Wei Wuxian.

En todo caso... parecía herido.

Por las palabras de Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian se sentía _horrible_.

Lan Xichen suspiró. "Lo lastimaste profundamente."

"..."

"Le rompiste el corazón".

"… lo sé."

Wei Wuxian era dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que rompió el corazón de su marido y el suyo propio.

Y pensar que no era la primera vez que le rompía el corazón a Lan Wangji ...

_No me sorprende que nadie confíe en mí…_ pensó con amargura.

"Creo que ya sabes qué hacer", dijo finalmente Lan Xichen.

"... ahora lo sé. Gracias."

Lan Xichen permaneció en silencio, y Wei Wuxian, naturalmente, se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia, pero fue llamado antes de que pudiera irse.

"Wei Gongzi".

"¿Si?" Respondió, volviéndose hacia él.

"... Además de mí, eres la única persona en la que Wangji confía. Intenta no hacerle más daño."

"¡Prometo no volver a hacerle daño!" Wei Wuxian dijo con firmeza.

Esta fue una promesa para Lan Xichen, pero también para él mismo. Lan Wangji fue la única persona que confió en él, y fue una de las únicas personas a las que abrió su corazón.

¿Cómo podría volver a hacerle daño?

"Wei Gongzi", dijo Lan Xichen una vez más, "sé que tú y yo no tuvimos tiempo de conversar en el pasado, pero yo... no te desprecio".

"… ¿Qué?"

Lan Xichen suspiró una vez más, y Wei Wuxian empezó a preocuparse de que iba a suspirar todo su aliento. “Sé lo que estás pensando. Estás equivocado. Eres la persona que eligió Wangji, así que, por supuesto, debe haber algo que él vea en ti que te haga digno de él. De hecho, yo también lo veo, incluso si tú seas… ”Pareció luchar un poco por encontrar las palabras, luego se conformó con, “agitado. Así que no, no te desprecio. También tienes mi confianza. Sólo creo que puedes distraerte fácilmente, pero no te vería con malos ojos por eso".

Wei Wuxian se quedó sin habla por un momento.

¿Este hombre es psíquico? ¿Cómo es que no sólo podía leer a Lan Wangji, sino también a él tan fácilmente? ¿Hasta dónde llegó su empatía?

Continuó, “el vínculo que comparten Wangji y tú es precioso, no lo desperdicies en discusiones sin sentido. No sabes si uno de ustedes desaparecerá de repente algún día..."

Sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de anhelo y dolor, y Wei Wuxian entendió la profundidad de sus palabras.

También comprendió que no podía quedarse más tiempo.

"Entiendo. Te lo prometo… no lo desperdiciaré”, dijo inclinándose profundamente.

Lan Xichen le sonrió, sus ojos volvieron a verse muy, muy cansados. "Eso es genial entonces".

*

Wei Wuxian se fue después de despedirse, e inmediatamente empezó a buscar a su esposo. Sin embargo, por mucho que buscara, no pudo encontrarlo.

Decidió que estaba bien, ya que habían acordado ir juntos a la caza nocturna esta noche.

Pero entonces pensó, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo podía tener el coraje de decírselo después de las cosas atroces que le dijo?

¿Se presentaría Lan Wangji?

Wei Wuxian de repente tuvo un pensamiento aterrador.

Qué pasaría si... ¿Lan Wangji se cansara de él? ¿Y si se dio cuenta de que no era digno de él en contra de las palabras de Lan Xichen?

Wei Wuxian rápidamente negó con la cabeza y descartó el pensamiento.

_No... Lan Zhan no me dejaría así. No lo haría._

_Solo... esperemos a ver si viene a la cacería nocturna más tarde. Sí. Hagamos eso._

Y así, Wei Wuxian esperó frente al Jingshi por lo que parecieron ser siglos, pero no vio a Lan Wangji ni una sola vez.

_Podría ser que... ¿Lan Zhan se haya ido de verdad?_

¿Eran correctas las sospechas que tenía antes? ¿Realmente se dio cuenta…?

"Wei Ying".

Wei Wuxian se asustó por la repentina voz y fue inmediatamente sacado de sus pensamientos.

"¡Lan Zhan!" Dijo, acercándose rápidamente.

"...Mn," respondió Lan Wangji en un comportamiento fingido de distanciamiento, pero Wei Wuxian pudo ver como las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas, cómo se controlaba.

De repente ya no sabía qué decir.

"Lan Zhan…"

"¿Vamos a la cacería nocturna?"

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron sorprendidos.

_Lan Zhan... ¿sigue enojado? ¿Es por eso que no quiere hablar de eso ahora?_ Wei Wuxian pensó.

Lan Wangji abrió la boca para responderle, pero Wei Wuxian fue más rápido.

"Bien, vayamos a la cacería nocturna jajaja."

Lan Wangji lo miró por un momento.

Por fin, miró hacia abajo. "... Mn."

Wei Wuxian sonrió con tristeza.

Lan Wangji realmente no podía vencerlo cuando se trataba de palabras, al parecer.

Dejaron juntos el Jingshi y fueron a los lugares donde se habían informado actividades malignas. Ambos estaban inusualmente callados, el aire entre ellos tenso e incómodo.

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que estaba pensando Lan Wangji, tanto que estaba distraído durante las peleas, casi siendo atrapado si no fuera por el hecho de que Lan Wangji siempre estaba protegiendo su espalda.

"Wei Ying, concéntrate", le dijo el hombre mientras cortaba al monstruo que acababa de agarrarlo.

"¡Bien, lo siento!" Dijo antes de ponerse rápidamente a trabajar.

Con ellos dos, la caza se desarrolló sin problemas y terminó en poco tiempo. Las principales víctimas de la invasión les agradecieron una y otra vez, prometiendo darles su bien merecida recompensa a pesar de que los dos les dijeron que era innecesario.

"Iré a revisar el área una vez más", le dijo Lan Wangji.

"Está bien", respondió Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji parecía que quería decir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo y se fue. Wei Wuxian lo miró irse, deseando que hubiera dicho algo más.

“¿Este cultivador, Hanguang-Jun? ¡Es un cultivador muy fuerte! "Dijo de repente un aldeano.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Es tan fuerte que los derrotó a todos con un solo golpe!" Otro aldeano, un niño, esta vez, dijo.

Wei Wuxian sonrió. “Sí, es muy, muy bueno”, agregó con una cálida sonrisa.

“Mh, escuché que él siempre estaba cazando de noche con otra persona también. Dijeron que se llamaba... ¿Yiling Laozu? ¿Ese eres tú?"

Wei Wuxian los miró sorprendido.

Para ser honesto, estos aldeanos eran bastante jóvenes, por lo que era normal que no lo reconocieran directamente, ni entendieran todos los significados asociados a su nombre. Probablemente fueron enviados por los ancianos para llamar a los cultivadores cercanos para lidiar con su problema de invasión. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener más de dieciséis años.

Él sonrió gentilmente. "No soy más que un mero cultivador, tal título ya no parece encajar conmigo".

Los aldeanos no parecieron creerle, pero no siguieron adelante. Se fueron después de que Wei Wuxian finalmente logró evitar que les dieran las joyas y el oro de toda su aldea. Lan Wangji también finalmente regresó unos momentos después.

"¿Terminaste de revisar el área?" Preguntó Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji lo miró y simplemente asintió.

De alguna manera, esto hizo que todas las alarmas de Wei Wuxian se dispararan.

¿Qué... estaba realmente enojado hasta el punto de que ya ni siquiera quería desperdiciar su habitual "mn."?

Lan Wangji no dijo nada más, simplemente lo miró. Wei Wuxian sintió que su mirada era especialmente penetrante, sus ojos dorados brillando a la luz de la luna.

Wei Wuxian reunió todo el coraje que le quedaba y decidió enfrentar el problema de frente.

"Lan Zhan... sé que estás enojado por lo que dije hoy. Lo sé... lo que dije fue realmente... no debería haber usado esas palabras. No sé lo que estaba pensando, pero yo..."

Wei Wuxian se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

¿Por qué era tan difícil decir lo que quería decir?

No ayudaba que Lan Wangji todavía no estuviera dispuesto a decir nada, mirándolo con una mirada intensa.

"Yo de verdad... lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo... _¿Lan Zhan?"_

Lan Wangji de repente lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó más, los dos ahora estaban a solo una pulgada de distancia. Sin una advertencia, puso violentamente sus labios sobre Wei Wuxian, besándolo con avidez.

Wei Wuxian se tomó un tiempo para registrar lo que estaba sucediendo y devolverle el beso.

_Lan Zhan... ¿de verdad ya no está enojado? ¿Tan fácilmente?_

¿Pero por qué sintió que había algo realmente malo en la situación?

Su mente estaba en ruinas cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

"¡Wei Ying!"

Efectivamente, ¡era Lan Wangji! Pero, ¿cómo es que su voz sonaba a unos metros de distancia cuando estaba parado justo frente a él?

_A no ser que…_

Wei Wuxian inmediatamente se separó del hombre que estaba delante de él y miró hacia atrás. Lan Wangji estaba mirando a él y al hombre que tenía enfrente con el impacto escrito en sus rasgos. Pero además de la conmoción, había otra emoción en su cara que no podía dejar de percibir.

_Rabia._

Lan Wangji parecía muy, muy furioso, y Wei Wuxian no sabía si esto iba dirigido a él o a la cosa que estaba a su lado.

Se abofeteó mentalmente.

Toda esta situación empezó por un sueño que Lan Wangji tuvo de Wei Wuxian besando a otro hombre. ¿No fue esto directamente añadiendo combustible al fuego?

_Demasiado para prometer que no volvería a hacerle daño._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo para tratar de explicarse, Lan Wangji se acercó y mató al monstruo antes de que pudiera reaccionar y huir.

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió por lo violento que acababa de ser ese corte, y se tomó un momento antes de volver a sus sentidos. Lan Wangji lo estaba mirando, pero esta vez no era tan intenso como el otro, y casi no parecía estar enojado.

Casi.

Wei Wuxian pudo ver que estaba contenido, como solía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Lan Zhan yo…"

"Esta cosa". Lan Wangji empezó, cortándole el paso. "Logró escapar mientras exploraba la zona. Es un tipo especial de monstruo que se transforma en la forma de la última persona que viste, y luego actuaría como él delante de sus seres queridos antes de devorarlos. Sin embargo, no puede imitar las voces, y por lo tanto necesita permanecer en silencio, o actuar rápido."

"Yo…cierto."

Naturalmente, Wei Wuxian sabía que existía este tipo de monstruo, y normalmente debería haber podido resolver las cosas fácilmente sin que la cosa tocara ni un mechón de su cabello. La cuestión era que su mente estaba demasiado desordenada y su corazón estaba demasiado inquieto para ser tan eficiente como de costumbre.

“No fue tu culpa,” concluyó Lan Wangji, mirando a la distancia.

"… bueno."

Wei Wuxian quería disculparse con él, pero de repente ya no pudo dominar el coraje.

Vamos, usó todo lo que tenía para disculparse con ese monstruo en ese entonces. ¿Lan Wangji realmente no escuchó nada de eso?

"L…Lan Zhan…"

“Volvamos al Jingshi,” dijo de repente Lan Wangji, interrumpiéndolo.

“… Está bien,” dijo Wei Wuxian, sonando muy derrotado.

Ahora, Lan Wangji parecía estar _realmente enojado_ con Wei Wuxian.

*

Regresaron juntos al Jingshi, los dos en silencio durante todo el camino, una vez más. Esta vez, Wei Wuxian no sabía qué hacer.

¿Lan Wangji se enfureció cuando él besó esa cosa? ¿No estaba reduciendo aún más sus posibilidades de recuperarlo?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al Jingshi. Lan Wangji llegó primero, seguido por Wei Wuxian.

Dentro del Jingshi, Lan Wangji no dijo nada, y Wei Wuxian comenzó a entrar en pánico nuevamente.

"L-Lan Zhan, sé que debes estar enojado conmigo, pero escucha. Sé que debes estar súper molesto conmigo, y tienes razones para estarlo. Quiero decir, después de todo lo que te dije, y luego besar a ese monstruo delante de ti..."

Wei Wuxian se mordió el labio y dejó de hablar. Realmente no estaba ayudando a su caso.

"P... pero las cosas que dije antes, estaban todas mal y no creía en ellas. Lan Zhan, siento mucho lo que te dije, y lo que pasó antes..."

Lan Wangji no dijo nada todavía, y solo lo miró con una expresión complicada. Wei Wuxian se puso cada vez más nervioso.

“Lan Zhan, ¿estás muy enojado conmigo? Oh, debes estarlo. Quiero decir, besé a este monstruo frente a ti, ¡pero no era mi intención! Pensé... pensé... "

Esta vez, Lan Wangji frunció el ceño, luciendo todavía bastante molesto.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Wei Wuxian, de repente atrajo a su esposo a sus brazos y le dio un feroz beso.

Wei Wuxian saltó ante lo abrupto del acto, pero rápidamente se fundió en él ya que estaba seguro de que el hombre que estaba delante de él era su esposo.

Lan Wangji luego llevó a Wei Wuxian a la cama, y el hombre abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Lan Zhan?" Preguntó en estado de shock.

Lan Wangji simplemente se subió a la cama también, se puso encima de él, mirándole con ojos ardientes.

"Wei Ying… dime". Preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar la piel del cuello de Wei Wuxian.

"¿D…decirte qué?" Preguntó Wei Wuxian, completamente perdido.

"... de quién eres", dijo Lan Wangji, mirándolo.

Wei Wuxian estaba completamente desconcertado por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de Lan Wangji. ¿No estaba enojado con él?

¿O una vez más lo malinterpretó por completo?

En cualquier caso, parecía haber un fuego ardiendo en los ojos de Lan Wangji, y Wei Wuxian estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sintió excitado por eso.

Eso se sumó a lo que acababa de _decir_ \- Wei Wuxian sentía que el aire a su alrededor se calentaba.

Se quedó sin palabras durante un buen rato, tanto que Lan Wangji se impacientó y apretó su miembro endurecido.

_Oh…_

Los ojos de Wei Wuxian se agrandaron tanto que podrían salirse de sus órbitas.

"L-Lan Zhan..."

Lan Wangji retiró bruscamente la túnica de su marido y la suya propia, arrojándolas descuidadamente al suelo. Luego acarició la suave piel de los muslos internos de Wei Wuxian, abriéndolos y colocando sus rodillas entre ellos.

Y entonces... lo pellizcó.

"¿¡ _Ow-_ Lan Zhan!?"

“Wei Ying,” dijo Lan Wangji, sonando bastante impaciente.

Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta tardíamente de que no había contestado la pregunta que Lan Wangji le había hecho antes, y probablemente esa fue la razón por la que se volvió más rudo con él.

¡Oh, t…tuyo! Tuyo, por supuesto. Lan Zhan, solo soy tu hombre, solo tuyo... "

"Mn."

De alguna manera, estas palabras parecieron haber hecho que Lan Wangji se calmara un poco. Sin embargo, la luz en sus ojos no se apagó.

El hombre pareció haber pensado en algo y luego levantó las manos y se desató la cinta de la frente. Wei Wuxian lo miró con nueva codicia y lujuria en sus ojos.

Lan Wangji dio la vuelta a Wei Wuxian y luego ató su cinta alrededor de sus muñecas en su espalda. Luego hizo un ruido de aprobación.

"Mío", dijo solemnemente.

“Hanguang-Jun, ¿qué me vas a hacer…?” Preguntó Wei Wuxian, comenzando ya con sus súplicas.

“Quédate callado” ordenó Lan Wangji.

Así que Wei Wuxian se quedó callado. No dijo nada cuando Lan Wangji se movió en la cama, probablemente ajustando sus posiciones, e hizo todo lo posible por evitar gemir cuando sintió que su esposo le agarraba las nalgas con las manos, presionándolas firmemente.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió la primera lamida en su entrada.

_Santo… ¿dónde demonios aprendió Lan Zhan eso?_

"L-Lan Zhan, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar preguntar cuando sintió al hombre entrar su lengua dentro de él.

Lan Wangji no dijo nada al principio, se centró en la tarea en cuestión y solo respondió después de un tiempo.

"Leí que esto ayudaría a que fuera menos doloroso".

"O-oh…"

Wei Wuxian quería preguntar dónde demonios había leído eso Lan Wangji, pero sus pensamientos se convirtieron en un lío mientras el hombre trabajaba dentro de él, alternando entre mecer la lengua y estirarlo con sus dedos cubiertos de saliva.

Lo peor era que Wei Wuxian estaba _atado,_ por lo que no podía ajustar su posición ni hacer nada para estar más cómodo.

Wei Wuxian quería decirle las palabras más desvergonzadas a Lan Wangji, pero no sabía si el hombre podía soportarlo, así que se resignó a quedarse callado como le dijo. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en particular, cuando el dedo de Lan Wangji rozó el punto sensible de Wei Wuxian, que no pudo evitar jadear fuerte.

"Wei Ying, guarda silencio", repitió Lan Wangji.

"Lo estoy intentando, Lan Zhan. ¡Pero cómo esperas que me quede callado cuando me haces esas cosas!"

Lan Wangji se mantuvo en silencio. Finalmente, Wei Wuxian no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a bromear con él.

"De verdad, me haces esas cosas, me atormentas de esa manera, y luego me dices que me quede callado. ¿No estás pidiendo demasiado Hanguang-Jun?"

"Wei Ying". Lan Wangji advirtió.

"Hanguang-Jun. Sabes lo que me estás haciendo, ¿por qué intentas culparme? Ya me hiciste muy obediente al atarme y no hice mucho ruido, ¿pero sabes cuánto lo deseaba? Hanguang-Jun, ¿sabes lo que pasaba por mi mente mientras me lamías de esa manera?"

Lan Wangji de repente pellizcó el costado de Wei Wuxian y el hombre gritó.

"E-Er Gege, ¿de verdad crees que pellizcarme es la forma de hacerme callar?"

"... No te quedarás callado haga lo que haga".

Lan Wangji pareció decidir que preparó a Wei Wuxian lo suficiente, y le metió la polla adentro sin previo aviso.

"¡A-ah!"

Lan Wangji pellizcó su costado una vez más, y Wei Wuxian hizo todo lo posible por mantener sus ruidos tan bajos como gemidos y jadeos suaves. Finalmente, cuando se adaptó y Lan Wangji comenzó a moverse, siguió hablando.

"Eso no es cierto. ¡Hay innumerables cosas que podrías hacer para callarme!"

"… ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Bueno, lo más obvio es ocupar mi boca..."

Al comprender las insinuaciones de sus palabras, Lan Wangji gimió, su paso se aceleró y ni siquiera se molestó en pellizcar a Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su miembro por la falta de atención que se le dio y la actividad de Lan Wangji en su trasero. Sin embargo, no podía tocarse a sí mismo, y Lan Wangji probablemente lo pellizcaría si comenzaba a lloriquear y suplicar, por lo que solo podía sufrir en silencio.

Bueno, tan silencioso como sus burlas podían ser.

"... Er Gege, ya sabes, en realidad me gusta que me mantengas así. Me hace sentir como... como..."

Lan Wangji empezó a chocar una y otra vez con el punto sensible de Wei Wuxian, y Wei Wuxian juró que podía ver las estrellas. Luchó para que sus próximas palabras salieran.

"...como si fueras dueño de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Como... soy completamente tuyo, por dentro y por fuera", dijo finalmente.

Sintió un temblor en los movimientos de Lan Wangji, y luego, sus embestidas fueron aún más frenéticas.

"... D… dilo otra vez."

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió por la demanda de Lan Wangji, ya que era inusual que pidiera tales cosas.

Entonces finalmente, _finalmente se_ dio cuenta de que su esposo probablemente se sintió muy agitado por sus sueños, y luego por la pelea, y al ver a Wei Wuxian besar a otra persona. Probablemente era el que más necesitaba tranquilizarse en este momento.

¿Quién era Wei Wuxian para no dárselo?

“L-Lan Zhan, soy tuyo, completamente tuyo. Sólo has sido tú... sólo serás tú. Fuiste el primer amante de mi vida y serás el último".

Wei Wuxian sintió que su corazón, junto con su piel, estaba completamente desnudo. Sentía que no solo estaba conectado físicamente con Lan Wangji, sino también a través de sus corazones. Estaba casi seguro de que Lan Wangji podía oír sus salvajes latidos.

Después de todo, podía oír los salvajes latidos de Lan Wangji.

"Soy tuyo. Y... y tú también eres mío", concluyó.

Lan Wangji gimió.

"Mn. Sí, "respondió simplemente, sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas.

Lan Wangji encontró la liberación unos momentos después, el líquido tibio llenó el interior de Wei Wuxian.

Finalmente pareció notar la polla descuidada de Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji la agarró torpemente y la acarició unas cuantas veces antes de que Wei Wuxian también se liberara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente respiraban con dificultad, antes de que Lan Wangji le quitara la cinta de las muñecas a Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian se dio vuelta lentamente, e inmediatamente se encontró con el cálido y pegajoso abrazo de su esposo.

"... ¿De quién eres?", preguntó Lan Wangji una vez más, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Wei Wuxian.

“… Tuyo, por supuesto,” respondió Wei Wuxian sin aliento. "Siempre tuyo, solo tuyo".

"Mn."

Lan Zhan, lo siento. Te dije cosas horribles, cosas que lamento profundamente. No importa lo enojado que estaba, no hay excusa para las cosas que dije. Por supuesto, nuestras postraciones no fueron en vano y no fueron demasiado temprano. Me encanta estar casado contigo, y espero que tú también. De verdad... no me arrepiento de nada".

"… Está bien."

"No, no está. Lamento haberme enojado sin siquiera escucharte... "

Lan Wangji besó su cuello, antes de levantar su rostro y besar la boca de Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian se fundió en él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

Lan Wangji se apartó primero, mirando a Wei Wuxian a los ojos. "Ya dije que no hay necesidad de esas cosas entre nosotros. Está bien." Luego agrega, después de pensarlo un poco: “Debería haber hablado con más claridad. Es irrelevante ahora, pero yo no... Nunca pensaría que harías tal cosa. Pensé que era una maldición o que habías estado bajo un hechizo".

Wei Wuxian todavía se sentía muy mal por eso, especialmente porque estaba diciendo que no sospechaba que besara a otro hombre por su propia voluntad, pero intentaba no pensar en eso.

"... ¿Qué quieres decir con que decir que es irrelevante ahora?"

"El espíritu que hizo el hechizo, lo exorcicé después de que discutimos. Al principio, había decidido ignorarlo. Pero nuestra discusión me hizo rastrearlo y encontrarlo".

"... Oh. Por eso no pude encontrarte, y por eso Lan Xichen tampoco lo sabía".

Lan Wangji frunció el ceño ante eso. "¿Fuiste a ver a mi hermano?"

"… ¿Si? Necesitaba un consejo, y supuse que Zewu-Jun sería la mejor persona para dármelo... "

Wei Wuxian se sentía bastante tonto ahora, sobre todo porque parecía que sólo iba a ver a Lan Xichen por su propio interés y no porque realmente se preocupara por él. Pero todos estos sentimientos se disiparon pronto cuando Lan Wangji le sonrió suavemente.

¿Cómo podía tener nubes oscuras sobre su cabeza cuando el sol brillaba tan intensamente en su dirección?

Wei Wuxian luego pensó en otra cosa. “Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste que encontraste al responsable y lo exorcizaste? ¿Por qué pediste ir directamente a la caza nocturna cuando volviste?"

"Yo... pensé que estabas enojado. No quería que te enfadaras más, así que decidí evitar el tema."

“¡Ah… qué coincidencia! ¡Pensé que también estabas enojado conmigo! De verdad, qué tontería... "

Se rió suavemente y Lan Wangji también se rió, trayendo consigo el brillo y la calidez del sol de la mañana.

Wei Wuxian pensó, _¿cómo podría Lan Zhan pensar que querría besar a alguien más?_

Poco después, pensó en otra cosa. "Entonces… ¿cuándo dijiste que fuera al Jingshi?"

Lan Wangji se detuvo momentáneamente. "Había... estaba molesto. Pero no contigo. Con el espíritu que me maldijo. Con el monstruo que te maldijo."

"Ah… ¿Estabas celoso Gege?"

"..."

Lan Wangji suspiró y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Wei Wuxian con el pulgar.

"… Sí."

Wei Wuxian le sonrió suavemente. “Bueno, no tienes ninguna razón para estarlo. Soy todo tuyo."

Lan Wangji le devolvió la sonrisa, iluminando el mundo entero de Wei Wuxian y lo besó una vez más, aliviando cualquier preocupación que Wei Wuxian pudiera tener en ese momento.

En serio, _¿cómo podría querer a alguien más?_

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado.   
> Si quieres dejar un comentario o marcar errores ¡lo apreciaría!   
> evirtual3-traductora 💕*💕*💕*


End file.
